


off to bed

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [291]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Now that Hop and Gloria are asleep, Leon and Sonia can enjoy their Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: Commissions [291]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	off to bed

Christmas is the time to spend with family, and with loved ones. Leon understands that, but he also kind of wishes that he and Sonia could have this time alone, rather than sharing it with Hop and his little friend. As much as he loves his brother, and as nice as Gloria is, when it gets late and the two of them still won’t go to sleep, he really wishes that they just weren’t here at all, because then he and Sonia might actually be able to have some well-deserved alone time.

It takes what feels like a century to even get them to admit that they are both tired, and even longer to get them shuffled off to bed. In his opinion, they are a little old to be having a sleepover, what with Gloria being a girl and all, but the two of them have been attached at the hip since they were little kids, so maybe he has nothing to worry about, if their parents think that it is perfectly platonic. And, as an older brother, it is probably his job to encourage Hop getting a girlfriend, rather than being parental about the whole thing.

Either way, none of that really matters to him. The only thing that matters is that he and Sonia are finally alone, and can go to bed themselves. They have both agreed to wait a little while before getting up to anything, just to make sure that the kids have fallen asleep, but fortunately, they can hear when the two of them start talking through the walls. Though they can’t make out what is being said, they can hear the low buzzing that indicates that Hop and Gloria are still awake.

Now comes the final step, of waiting for that buzzing to die down. It really is a shame the two of them are also too old to believe in Santa, because that would have been a much easier way to get them to go to bed earlier, by convincing them that neither of them would have any presents in the morning if they didn’t. Hop really is growing up too fast, and as touching and sentimental as that line of thought is, it is overshadowed by the frustration that comes with having to wait so long to finally get his hands on Sonia.

“I think they’re finally asleep,” she says in a soft voice, and Leon sighs in relief.

“Good, I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to keep looking and not touching,” he replies, and she swats him on the shoulder as she rolls her eyes.

“How romantic of you,” she replies, and Leon just laughs.

“You know you love it,” he says, “just like you know you love me.” With that, he leans in for a kiss, and she can’t bring herself to pull away or deny him because, just as he suggests, she loves him. The two of them can bicker, and she can give him a hard time for things, but there is no denying that Sonia is just as crazy about him as he is about her.

Actually, come to think of it, maybe Hop and Gloria really _aren’t_ that platonic, considering Leon and Sonia used to be that close, and look at them now! That being said, he should probably stop thinking about the kids in the next room over when he has wasted enough thoughts on them tonight, while waiting for his chance to finally get them out of his hair. Right now, everything is all about Sonia.

It does not take him very long to get her undressed, and she has him out of his clothes in record time, betraying just how exciting she really is for all of this. She can tease him as much as she wants, but she was definitely waiting for this, just the same as he was. Once the two of them are naked, he pulls her into a kiss, his body pressed tight against hers, his hands roaming her back as she moans into his kiss.

The only thing he really wants this Christmas is as much time with her as he can possibly get. If it were up to him, he would not sleep all night, since this is the best chance they have to be alone, and he doubts he will be able to get enough of her, even if they keep going all night. It was hard enough, trying to hide his desire while waiting for this chance; now, there is nothing he can do to make himself hold back.

Soon enough, he has her on her back, kissing down her neck and along her shoulders, nibbling as he goes to make her gasp and moan for him. She grips the bedsheets on either side of her, especially once his lips reach one of her nipples, as he starts to suck on it, flicking his tongue over it and making her cry out a bit, though she does what she can to keep those noises quiet. Even if the kids are asleep, the last thing that either of them wants to do is accidentally wake one of them up because they could not keep the volume down.

One of his hands drifts down lower so that he can feel how wet she is, not at all disappointed by what he feels. She makes it more and more obvious that she is just as excited as he is, just as ready for this, and just as desperate for his touch as he is for hers. Leon rubs against her clit, and she has to clamp her mouth shut to keep from crying out from this, which is just the sort of reaction that he loves to see. Sonia tries to be composed, but with him especially, she is never able to maintain that composure for very long.

“I’ve been waiting all night for this,” he breathes, pulling his lips back. With that, he gets right back to it, not wanting to hold anything back for even a second, wanting to make sure that he is able to get her off even before they start. It is driving him crazy, dragging things out for so long, but it feels so worth it, just to be able to make her come for him, knowing that that is all from the way that he touches her, and from the way that he uses his lips and his tongue on her, knowing every trick that it takes to make her lose herself to her overwhelming bliss.

Sonia grows more and more tense as her pleasure continues to mount, and Leon does not let up at all, wanting to hear her go to absolute pieces, just for him. Soon enough, she is there, not taking much at all, not once he sets his mind to it. And once she relaxes into her orgasm, he has to move quickly to clap a hand over her mouth, to make sure that her cries of pleasure are not so loud that they wake the kids in the next room over. The fact that she is having such a hard time keeping herself under control just makes him want her that much more.

Moving his hand from her mouth, he gets on top of her so that he can kiss her, while she spreads her legs, letting him get between them so that he can rub the tip of his cock against her, teasing her with it, making her whimper. His patience is really at its limit now, but he continues to tease things out so that he can tease _her_ , even if he is teasing himself as a result, making everything that much more unbearable for him.

Finally, he is unable to take it for a moment longer, and pushes forward, thrusting into her all at once because he has to have her. His patience has reached its limit, and Sonia is left helpless beneath him, whimpering and doing everything that she can to keep from moaning out with all that she has. This is no easy task for Leon either, who has just as much trouble trying to keep quiet once he is buried inside of Sonia, reminding him of just how tight and wet and _perfect_ she is. All night, he has not been able to get this off of his mind, so it is quite the relief to be able to have it.

Both have to fight to keep their moans low once he has started thrusting into her, finding a steady rhythm at first, though he knows that this will not last long. It feels too damn good for him to be able to keep things steady and controlled for very long, but for now, he does his best, hoping that he might be able to make things last like this, even though his desire for her strongly disagrees with that. Biting his lip, he fights against his impulses until he can’t anymore, and then, he picks up the pace rather quickly.

Sonia can’t help the sharp cry that escapes then, though she cuts it off as quickly as she can. She does not even have a spare second to look guilty about this outburst, because she is soon biting her lip as she gives into how good it feels, having Leon fuck her hard and fast like this. The way her face contorts in pleasure, and in the effort to keep quiet, is so good that Leon can hardly stand to look at her, and it just makes him fuck her that much faster, so overcome with his passion for her that he can’t help it.

The two of them have always been together, have always been close, have always loved each other, even if it took them well into adulthood to actually do something about it. He can’t imagine spending this time with anyone other than her, and can’t ever imagine loving anyone even half as much as he loves Sonia. All of these thoughts catch up with him, making him tremble and moan in low, gasping breaths, as he is pushed closer to his own limit, only holding out because he wants to make sure that he is able to make Sonia come first.

And he does, though it is rather close. He just keeps up that same rhythm, forcing himself to hold back as best as he can, until he can feel her losing herself. At that point, it is that much harder to hold back, and he only manages from sheer willpower, until she is lost in the spasms of her climax, and then he has no choice but to be swept right along with her, and both are not so good at keeping quiet under these circumstances.

As soon as they are able to gain control of their voices again, they quickly go quiet, practically holding their breath to make sure there is no noise coming from the other room. Eventually, they are able to breathe easily again, and then they can relax into their embrace, laying back as they bask in the afterglow of what they have been waiting for all night. It definitely seems worth the wait now that they have gotten it, but Leon has a feeling she is not quite satisfied yet, and he is more than willing to keep things going for as long as she needs.

“How was that?” she breathes, keeping her voice low now that she has a bit more self-control. “Everything you were dreaming of?”

“And then some,” he replies, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. “Exactly what I needed. But it seems like you’re up for more. Are you ready to go again, or do you need to rest a little longer?”

Shifting their positions, Sonia moves on top of him and says, “Oh, I’m definitely ready for more.”

The two of them are about to get back into the swing of things when they hear a voice- Hop’s- coming from the next room. “Go on, Lee, stick it in her bum!” The two go stiff with their realization that they have been caught, as Gloria argues, “No, Sonia, you find something to stick in his!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
